


Diamond Mines Job

by hypatia



Series: The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Hackers in Love [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Leverage
Genre: Caretaking, Con Artists, Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HaQ, M/M, Nerdy flirtatious banter is their love language, Writing on Skin, Young Alec and Q shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: "You’ve clearly already figured out I was, am, a hacker…”, he said. Dalton nodded. “…I was also a teen-aged con-artist. Among other things, a friend of mine and I would go to fancy ski resorts in the Alps during school holidays and scam the trust fund babies out of their allowances.”-“Alec? You can still do a South African accent, right?”“No problem, why?”“Diamond mines.”“Diamond mines?”“Diamond mines.”Note: This work can be read stand-alone as it is chronologically before any other part of the series.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Q (James Bond)
Series: The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Hackers in Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568371
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Day

**Author's Note:**

> My continuing gratitude to zandraeliox for beta reading!
> 
> In this series, Q's given name is Will.
> 
> (edited to correct timeline discrepancy 11/22/2020)

**In 1998, it all started like this:**

“Alec? You can still do a South African accent, right?”

“No problem, why?”

“Diamond mines.”

“Diamond mines?”

“ _Diamond mines._ ”

  
  


**Background**

In 1996, the summer they both turned 16, Alec and Will went to Washington D.C. for an international student arts symposium. 250 students from around the world gathered for twelve weeks at George Washington University. Alec participated in the orchestra as a violinist, Will was in the visual arts program*, and both sang in the choir. When the question arose, Alec and Will insisted that neither of them cheated or hacked anything to get accepted into the exclusive program.

Their connection to South Africa began when Alec kept being mistaken for Sipho, one of the South African students, who also played violin. Both Alec and Sipho decided it would be hilarious to simply pretend to be each other whenever someone made the mistake. Sipho and his friend Peter gave Alec and Will lessons in South African accents, language (both Afrikaans and Xhosa) and slang. In return, Alec and Will taught them American and British accents and slang. They picked up enough to fool non-speakers and could sometimes use their limited Afrikaans when they didn’t want to be understood.

They kept in touch with Sipho and Peter and traveled to South Africa a couple of times to visit before Will joined MI6 in 2006.

*Will was the guy who was always drawing cars and buildings and spaceships in class instead of taking notes. He drew more fanciful things when at home but had learned early that he’d be teased for drawing anything not deemed ‘masculine enough’ where his peers could see.

**January 2001 - An Alpine ski resort**

“What we need is a pretentious but harmless kink to flaunt,” said Alec, looking up from where he lay sideways across their bed with his head in Will’s lap. They’d had every intention of leaving their room to find lunch but Will had sat on the bed while waiting for Alec, and Alec had ended up sprawled in his lap and they’d started chatting instead.

Will tilted his head to look doubtfully at Alec. “Really? You think being Ian and Luke, the gay, mixed-race, South African couple, whose parents thoroughly disapprove of them is no longer sufficiently fascinating to bored, rich, white Americans?”

“I think it might be getting stale.”

“Is this because Madison put Raymond in a collar last night at the club? Because last I checked, neither of us is inclined in that direction.”

“No, I just think it could be a fun method of baiting the hook.”

“Ah, _you’re_ getting bored, not the marks,” said Will. Alec shrugged. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“Not really. Something that sounds vaguely BDSM, but make it… philosophical,” said Alec, waving a hand vaguely. “Free will versus determinism or some bullshit.”

“A mildly kinky game called ‘free will versus determinism’. That sounds like the sort of ludicrous bullshit college freshman would think up after taking their first philosophy course. I love it already.” Will laughed. “How do we play?”

“Something. Hmm… Someone making decisions, someone not making decisions...” Alec trailed off.

“Right. Brilliant.”

“What did I say?”

“One person is making decisions for the other, but they’re trying to make the decisions the other person would’ve made if they had free will.”

“Like, if we were to turn on the TV, I’d pick what you would’ve chosen to watch?” asked Alec. Will nodded. “I like it. The better we know each other, the better it works.”

“Right. Say I order meals for both of us at dinner. Not in-your-face control or anything, yet still obvious to whoever we’re with.”

“Who will probably think it’s cute of us.” Alec chuckled, grinning up at Will.

“And thus ‘on brand’ for our beloved alter egos Luke and Ian,” agreed Will. “Maybe have something we wear to signal we’re playing?”

“Yeah. Like a piece of jewelry,” suggested Alec. “Bracelet or necklace?”

“Either. With ‘free will’ engraved on it in fancy letters,” said Will with a smirk.

“Two bracelets, one with free will engraved, the other with determinism.”

“Nope, two bracelets would be too much like handcuffs, which we’re trying to _avoid_. Is a necklace too much like a collar?”

“No, you’re right. Better than the bracelets.”

“Necklace it is then. I like this plan. What other decisions would we make?”

“Stay in to sit by the fire or go dancing all night?”

“To ski or not to ski.”

“When we’ll get up in the morning,” suggested Alec with a hint of a leer.

“Or if we simply stay in bed,” countered Will, matching Alec’s tone. “Right, I’m starting to get turned on…”

“Me too,” said Alec, shifting to prop himself up on his elbow. “There will have to be limits right?”

“Maybe practical things. Say, no messing with habits or bodily functions?”

“Agreed. Let’s not talk about that part _at all_. And there should be some opt out option if we disagree with the other person’s choice. Two chances and if the other objects, we stop and correct?”

“Agreed,” said Will and kissed Alec. “It’s a bit like gift giving, seeing something and knowing the other person will love it. Like the t-shirts we got each other.”

Alec nodded. “Like my new favorite shirt you mean? Oh. That’s a thought.”

“Hmm?”

“Clothes. I could decide what you wear for the day.”

“Oh,” said Will with quiet surprise, shivering like someone had drawn a fingernail down the back of his neck.

Alec caught the motion. “You liked that idea,” he said, reaching over to play with the collar of Will’s shirt, “a lot.” Will licked his lips and nodded. “Playing dress-up?” Alec asked softly. “Letting me choose what fabric touches your skin all day?”

Will drew a breath, eyes wide. “Did not expect to have this response,” he whispered.

“Maybe I’ll put you in your softest, most comfortable clothes,” said Alec thoughtfully, running his fingers down Will’s chest, blunt nails just noticeable through the thin cotton fabric. “Or maybe in those jeans that are just a little too tight.”

“Fuck,” Will swore softly. “Why does that sound so good?”

“Does the opposite appeal?” Alec asked, watching him. “Deciding what I’d wear?”

“Fuck yes,” said Will. He shifted to lie down and squirmed closer to Alec. “Getting you to wear that old D & D shirt of yours. It’s so soft, and the way it’s shrunk and clings to you…” he placed a hand on Alec’s chest. “Or the silk shirt you stole from that arsehole in Geneva. I love seeing you in dark red and it feels so amazing when I touch you through it.”

Alec began untucking Will’s shirt. “I’ve decided we’re going to be naked now.”

“Seconded. Brilliant.”

“We may need to shower again,” said Will, several minutes later.

“If we shower again, we’re probably never going to leave the room,” Alec pointed out.

“That’s fine. Fuck running a long con all day. We can just fuck all day long,” said Will, nuzzling Alec’s neck as he spoke.

“Except the long con is how we afford the room in which we fuck.”

“Right. Fuck.” Will laughed and poked Alec. “When did you become the practical one?”

“Temporary aberration. But we should probably eat lunch sometime.” Alec got out of bed and returned a moment later with two washcloths. “Do we need a plan for the day so that you don’t get distracted?”

“We might. You can be very distracting,” said Will, giving Alec a blatant once over. He handed the washcloth back and sat up to lean against the headboard.

“Flatterer,” said Alec. “Save it for the marks.” He tossed the washcloths in the bathroom sink, then picked up a marker from the dresser.

“Where did you get that?”

“Stole it from the concierge desk,” said Alec. “Georges won’t mind. I’ll return it once I get something better. So, when you make a to-do list, do you start with an item or two you’ve already completed, or do you just go with the next thing you need to do?” He lay on his stomach next to Will and drew a small box on Will’s thigh.

“What are you doing?!”

“I told you. Making the plan for the day. Hmm… If the list goes down your leg, it will all be upside down to you. I’ll have to write across,” he shifted his angle drew a few more boxes. “If this gets long, I’ll just use your other leg.”

“That tickles! What the hell Alec?”

“Will! Stop wriggling!” Alec placed his free arm across Will’s lap. “I _need_ to make our to-do list.” He wrote: Shower, Invent kink, Fuck, Write to-do list, Eat lunch. Then he drew Xs through the first three boxes. “What’s next?”

“You’re absurd,” said Will.

“Absolutely true, but I don’t think I need to write down ‘see through Alec’s clever ruse’ do I?”

“No,” Will sighed. “We can take that as read. How about, ski, more shagging, meet our new friends for dinner, I pretend to get drunk and drop the first bait of the con.”

“All that is good, but after the skiing and shagging, we should also go down to the village and go jewelry shopping.” Alec wrote the rest of the list on Will and drew an X through ‘write to-do list’.

That afternoon, after buying ridiculous quantities of chocolate at a tiny shop that reminded them both of a witch’s gingerbread house, Alec led the way to a jeweler. They quickly realized they had no idea how to describe what they wanted in a necklace, and Will asked for pen and paper to draw it.

Alec tapped the sketch, “It’s like an identity bracelet, but with a longer chain.”

The jeweler did some searching and brought out a necklace made from a dark silvery metal (Tungsten carbide, figaro-style chain he informed them). It was heavy, with a rectangular bar pendant in the center that could be engraved. “That’s it,” said Will. Alec nodded in agreement.

The jeweler engraved _free will_ on the back of the pendant for them, and Alec clasped it around Will’s neck.

Their next stop was a gift and stationery shop where Alec found a gold paint marker and waved it at Will. “We’re getting _this_.”

“You like that better than the marker you ‘borrowed’ from Georges?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Alec.

“Markers like those smell like spray paint, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” said Alec again. “Don’t care.” He leaned closer and added more quietly, “I think it will look nifty on your skin when I update the to-do list.”

Will smiled at Alec. “And fantastic on yours,” he murmured. “Get one of the silver ones too.”

“Bakery for a bite to eat?” asked Alec after they’d made their purchases.

“Pâtisserie,” responded Will, “Yes. Something other than chocolate, as lovely as that was, would be pleasant.”

Alec selected pastry for both of them and they sat at a tiny table to eat.

“This reminds me. The sleepy post-sex nonsense was epic last night,” said Alec.

“I don’t know why you persist in this delusion. It doesn’t happen.”

“No, it was the best. If I didn’t know better, I’d have said you were stoned because all you would talk about were snack foods.”

“Why would I do that? It makes no sense. I’d remember babbling about crisps and biscuits!”

“And yet, you do it. It’s the cutest shit I’ve ever seen, every time. But after last night, I think I can prove it to you.”

“Right,” said Will dubiously.

“This time, you told me a story I’d never heard before.”

“I did what?”

“You were talking about cookies.”

“Biscuits.”

“Whatever, man. And you said Jammie Dodgers were the first thing you ever stole.”

Will went still.

Alec grinned at him. “They were, weren’t they? Baby Will’s first shoplift?”

“…Yes.”

“You didn’t say how old you were, but from context, I’d say you were five or six when it happened.”

“I was six.”

“You were in a shop, wearing a new raincoat and the sleeves were much too long. Hand me down or bought for you to grow into?”

“Grow into I think? I don’t recall. It was bright blue.”

Alec nodded. “And had a green frog with red eyes on the pocket. You mentioned. And you realized, with the sleeves like that and at your height, the sleeves just reached the top of the bin where the little packets of _biscuits_ were kept. You grabbed one and hid it inside the sleeve, then put it in your frog pocket when you thought no one was looking.”

“How did you know all that?”

“You told me last night, you even acted out a bit of it.”

“Um…”

Alec snickered and held up his arms in front of him. “You demonstrated how long the sleeves were by waving your hands like this.” He let his hands flop back and forth a couple of times, like a small child playing with long sleeves.

“I don’t remember any of that,” said Will, shaking he head.

“I know, that’s why I’m telling you about it. It’s adorable.”


	2. Evening

“Ian, Luke! You’re joining us for dinner, right?” chirped a feminine voice behind them.

Will turned to look and recognized Gabrielle and her boyfriend Nicholas, one of the couples they’d ‘befriended’. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Are we waiting for the others or meeting them there?” asked Alec.

“Martin texted to say they’ll be down in a few minutes,” said Nicholas. “Raymond is apparently already in the bar, starting without us.”

Once the eight of them, Will and Alec, Gabrielle and Nicholas, Raymond and Madison, and Charlotte and Martin were seated for dinner, Will ignored his menu and sipped the second ‘cocktail’ (actually just tonic and lime) that Alec had brought him while they waited.

“Ian, what are you in the mood for tonight?” asked Alec, resting his hand on the back of Will’s neck and running a finger along the necklace he wore.

“I’m feeling decadent and moderately carnivorous,” Will said and smiled, showing his teeth.

“I got you, _bokkie*_ ,” said Alec. “Gnocchi with lobster cream and a rare steak.”

“Perfect. _Heerlik*_ ,” said Will.

Alec ordered for both of them when the waiter arrived.

“ _Dankie*_ ,” said Will, turning to nuzzle Alec’s shoulder.

* _Afrikaans:_   
_Bokkie_ \- Endearment like sweetheart or honey (literally little bok or goat)  
 _Heerlik_ \- delicious  
 _Dankie_ \- thanks

Gabrielle, seated across from Will, noticed the exchange and raised her eyebrows, “That’s new.”

Will shrugged and sipped his drink again with a secretive smile. He and Alec made a show of exchanging glances, then Alec nodded. “Luke is making the decisions today,” Will said smugly.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows and the rest of the table fell silent. “Is this some sort of control game?” she asked.

“Not quite. It’s more… philosophical than that,” said Will with a sly grin and a sidelong look at Alec.

“Philosophical. Right,” she said dubiously.

“Absolutely,” said Alec. “Free will versus determinism.”

“Now that sounds like some pretentious bullshit,” said Nicholas.

“That’s fair,” said Will, gesturing with his drink. “You know the basic intro-to-philosophy free will-versus-determinism thing, right? Are we actually making the decisions we think we are, or are our actions just a product of all our prior experiences or otherwise predetermined?”

“With you so far,” said Charlotte from the other side of Alec. “Now get to the part where Luke decides what you’re eating tonight.”

Alec and Will turned in unison and gave her identical innocent smiles. Then Will licked his lips and his smile turned lascivious.

“Christ, Ian! I didn’t mean that!” she wailed.

“My apologies, I couldn’t resist,” laughed Will. “The game is that Luke is making the decisions but he’s trying to make the decisions I would make for myself. If he gets it right, I have free will. Or, at least, the illusion of it. The better we know each other, the better it goes. We’ll trade places another day and see how I do when I make decisions for him.”

“If I make a bad choice,” said Alec, “we adjust and I learn from that.” He reached over and ran his fingers along Will’s shirt collar. Will didn’t have to fake the slight shiver that gave him.

The first course arrived, and conversation turned to other topics. As the meal progressed, Alec ordered another ‘drink’ for Will. Gabrielle, he noted, was apparently trying to match him drink for drink and would likely regret that in a few hours. After dinner, the group relocated to couches surrounding one of the lodge fireplaces.

Martin caused a waiter with a bottle of cognac and glasses for each of them to appear. When the tray came around to Alec and Will, who had curled up together on one half of a sofa, Alec poured generous portions for both of them and handed Will his glass.

Madison noted the action and waved her glass at them. “That’s another… free will thing, right?” she asked. Will nodded. “So, Luke is deciding if you get drunk?”

“Not quite,” said Alec.

“He’s deciding if he thinks I want to,” said Will.

“I decided to pour the amount I did, based on my estimate of his interest. And Ian could still choose not to drink that much if he doesn’t want it all.”

“Not bloody likely,” said Will. He’d drunk nothing but tonic water and a single glass of wine all evening, but the next bit of their con required him to appear quite drunk, which he managed better when at least slightly tipsy. So, he took a swig of cognac and Alec topped up his glass.

“And maybe he drinks more than usual because he knows I’m looking out for him,” said Alec with an indulgent smile.

Talk turned to plans for the evening and whether some or all of them would go dancing, or if the fireplace and good conversation was sufficient and they could go out another night. The bottle of cognac made another pass. Alec had barely touched his own but poured another glass for Will.

Madison noted the action, “Is it…” she paused, “Do you like it?”

“We wouldn’t play the game if it weren’t fun,” Will pointed out as Alec put an arm around him. “You know the feeling when someone gives you a gift that’s perfect for you?” Madison nodded. “It can be like that, over and over, in small ways, all day.” He smiled suggestively, “And night of course…”

“Keep it discreet _bokkie_ …” Alec murmured into his hair.

Will gave him a mischievous look, “ _As ek moet*._ ”

* _Afrikaans_ :  
 _As ek moet_ \- If I must

“So you’ve been doing this all day?” asked Martin.

“Mmhmm, we talked about it last night, so we both had an idea how the day would go, and we started playing when we got up. One of my favorite things today… Luke surprised me with a trip to the chocolaterie in the village. He knows my tastes, so he picked out a box of just what I like and decided which I would try first.”

“Of course,” said Alec fondly, “I was also deciding what you would taste like when I kissed you.”

“Hopefully, he’ll decide I want more chocolate, and kisses, later,” said Will with a tipsy smile, taking another long sip of his drink. Their audience was hanging on his words, just as he and Alec intended. “It’s been perfect. I feel spoiled in the best possible way. Adored. _Geliefd*_ ,” he said earnestly, looking at Alec.

“Because I adore you, _leifd_ *,” said Alec softly. “I _smaak_ you _stukkend_ *.” Will returned a giddy smile.

* _Afrikaans:_   
_geliefd_ \- Beloved  
 _liefd_ \- love  
 _smaak_ you _stukkend_ \- Love you to pieces.

“And you guys are really adorable,” said Gabrielle, slurring her words. Madison nodded.

“Does the game have limits?” asked Raymond.

“We don’t play with habits or… ah… bodily functions,” said Alec.

“Thank goodness,” Raymond muttered.

“But if I’m thirsty, I might say so, rather than getting myself something,” said Will gesturing unsteadily with his glass. “Then Luke can say…” he trailed off.

Alec picked up the thread. “Why don’t you get yourself some tea, or water, or… whatever he’d usually drink? Or I might bring him something.”

“Right,” said Will enunciating carefully as if uncertain the words would come out right. “But the limits are day-to-day things, nothing serious or life-changing. Luke doesn’t tell me what to do with my inheritance, I don’t tell him what to do with the bleeding diamond mines.” Will stopped speaking abruptly, bit his lip and stared at Alec, who’d frozen and looked back at Will in shock.

“Oh shit!” said Will, clambering back from Alec and spilling a bit of his drink on himself. “Luke… I didn’t… Bloody hell.” He faltered, stammering and looked at Alec in dismay.

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, _nee*_?” Alec said gently and gestured for Will’s glass. He poured the remainder into his own glass when Will handed it over.

Their companions had gone quiet watching the drama. “Diamond mines?” asked Charlotte.

“Just ignore me, I’m drunk,” said Will, still looking contritely at Alec. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “ _Ek is jammer. Ek is so gesuip*._ ” His eyes filled with tears.

“It is nothing Ian,” said Alec soothingly. “They don’t know what it means.” He returned Will’s empty glass and then touched his cheek. “ _Bokkie, moenie bekommer nie_ *. But maybe it is time to retire for the night?” Will nodded, wiping his eyes and giving Alec a weak smile.

* _Afrikaans:  
Nee - _no  
 _Ek is jammer. Ek is so gesuip_ \- I’m sorry, I’m so plastered.  
 _Bokkie, moenie bekommer nie_ \- Sweetheart, don’t worry.

They got up and said their good nights. Will stumbled and leaned on Alec until they were out of sight.

Back in their room, Alec poured Will’s portion of cognac back into his glass. They held them up as if making a toast, grinning at each other. “Hook baited,” said Will.

“Let’s see what we can reel in,” responded Alec. They clinked glasses, drained the contents, and hugged each other laughing. “Shall we have more chocolate and kisses now? I seem to recall a request…”

“More of a hint? Wouldn’t want to cheat at the game…” he touched the necklace he wore.

“So, you enjoyed it?”

“I wasn’t making that up, I loved it.” Will leaned into Alec, “Let me do the same for you, you’ll see.”

“I look forward to it,” said Alec, beginning to untuck Will’s shirt. “But let’s finish the to-do list now, shall we?”

“Was there something more to add to the list or are you just checking the last boxes?” asked Will, undoing Alec’s belt.

“I think we forgot to add one last item,” said Alec, unfastening Will’s trousers.

“More shagging?” asked Will, pulling Alec’s shirt off.

“It’s like you’re _psychic_ ,” said Alec, leaning in and biting his neck. As he kissed down to Will’s shoulder, he reached the necklace and paused. “I’m going to leave this on you, unless you object,” he said.

Will nodded. “It’s good,” he breathed.

“Back in a moment,” said Alec. He stepped away and returned with one of the champagne truffles they’d bought. He held it up for Will. “I think you’ll decide to share, yeah?” Will nodded, and carefully bit the chocolate in half. Alec ate his portion and licked chocolate off his fingers, watching Will watch him. He pulled Will closer and they shared chocolate flavored kisses until they were both breathless. “You should finish undressing yourself,” he instructed.

Alec got out the gold marker they’d bought and tested it on the back of his hand. “Lie down and I’ll finish writing the list.” He lay down across the bed, head nearly in Will’s lap and drew X’s in the last items he’d written earlier. He added ‘More shagging!!’ to the list and, capping the pen, handed it to Will. “Find somewhere to put this?”

Will grinned and blinked innocently while miming an obscene use for the marker.

“Very funny,” said Alec, and jerked his head toward the bedside table. Will chuckled and set it aside. “Since I’m here anyway…” he nuzzled Will’s leg. Will made an encouraging noise and shifted his legs further apart. “I’ve decided you want your cock in my mouth.”

“It’s like you’re _psychic_ ,” gasped Will.

“We’ve had a very productive day,” grinned Alec, drawing a final X on Will’s thigh.

Will nodded, giving Alec a contented smile. He tapped the necklace, “Time to remove this I think.”

“Let me?” asked Alec.

Will sat up and bowed his head so that Alec could reach the clasp. Alec put the necklace beside the bed and grabbed the marker from where he’d dropped it on the blankets to put it away too.

“Not yet, my turn,” said Will holding out his hand.

“Plans for tomorrow?” asked Alec, passing it over.

“No. Lie down on your back and get comfortable.” Alec looked puzzled but lay back as instructed. Will started by drawing a flowing line from the center of Alec’s chest, curving it around his naval and to end at the top of his thigh. He added branches, and then began drawing diamond shaped leaves on each stem. Every fourth or fifth leaf, he filled with silver or gold before continuing. When he finished the branches, he drew a diamond at the end of his original line, and then added interlocking diamonds, somewhat randomly, down Alec’s thigh, occasionally filling in the shapes created with more gold and silver.

Alec was watching him fondly when he capped the markers and looked up. “That was unexpectedly soothing. Once I got used to the ticklish feeling,” he said. “Today’s the first time I’ve seen you draw anything in a long time.”

“Somehow bringing a sketchbook when we’re running a con seems…” Will trailed off in thought, “… too personal? Does that make sense? It’s a real-me thing, not an Ian thing.”

“Yeah, I get that.” He touched one of the gold leaves. “I love your art. It’s a shame this will wash off.”

“I can draw it again, or something else. Some art is just ephemeral. Like music.” Will smiled and lay down next to Alec. “Do you still play? I haven’t heard your violin since that summer in DC.”

“Not much. The hours of practice got hard to keep up.”

“Understand. Drawing at least I can stop and start,” he yawned. “Sleep now I think.”

“Yeah. Good plan,” Alec reached over and turned out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where translations occur, I tried to keep them near the text and easy to find rather than have readers jumping back and forth with links to the end of the chapter. I'd be interested to know if that made it easier to follow or got in the way.
> 
> Sources: Afrikaans slang from https://www.birdsofeden.co.za/south-african-slang-and-other-afrikanerisms_article_op_view_id_1553  
> Other translations through http://imtranslator.net/translation/english/to-afrikaans/translation/


	3. Change of Plans

Early afternoon the following day, Will had found a couch in the main area of the hotel where he’d likely be seen by anyone who happened to be looking for him. He had a Gameboy with him and was trying to play Tetris without getting so immersed in it that he’d miss seeing the people he hoped would be looking for him.

“Hi Ian, how are you doing?”

“Charlotte, good afternoon.” He set the game aside and turned toward her. “Bit of a headache earlier, but Luke made me drink buckets of water last night, so I avoided the worst of what I probably deserved.”

“He takes good care of you. It’s sweet.” She sat down across from him.

“He does. I’d like to think we take care of each other, but sometimes he’s much better at it.”

“Was that South African you were speaking last night? I know Luke is from there, but I thought you were English.”

“It’s Afrikaans. I sound English because I grew up in London, but my parents are South African. Luke also speaks Xhosa, but I wasn’t taught that, so we use the languages we share.”

“And you speak less English the more you’ve had to drink?” she teased gently.

Will laughed and shook his head. “We speak less English when we’re being affectionate. Though I do usually try harder to stick to English when we’re around other people. My parents insisted that was good manners.”

“Your parents…” she paused, “how do they feel about you and Luke?”

Will let his face fall. “About the same as Luke’s parents. Sometimes it is hard to tell whether they’re more upset about the race thing or the gay thing. It would probably be tense in most any country, but…” he trailed off and gave a resigned shrug.

“And that’s to do with apartheid? Is that how you say it?”

“Yes.”

“What was it like for you growing up with that? Or for Luke?” asked Charlotte.

“Forgive me, but I’d rather not talk about my country’s appalling history of racism while I’m on holiday.”

“Oh,” said Charlotte, startled. “Of course Ian, I’m sorry. If your parents don’t like your relationship with Luke…” she paused and he waited for her curiosity to override her manners. “You mentioned an inheritance last night?”

“In trust, from a grandparent. They can’t take it away from me no matter how much they disapprove.”

“And Luke?”

“That’s more complicated, but it’s... I’m sure that will work out in the end,” said Will.

“What does that mean?” asked Charlotte.

Will gave her an amused look. “Sorry. It means I’m being deliberately vague about something I shouldn’t be talking about at all.”

“I like a good mystery. I’ll figure it out eventually,” she said.

“You’re welcome to try I suppose.” Will got up, “Dinner again tonight?”

“Yes, meet down here around 7.”

“We’ll be there. Have a good afternoon.”

Alec and Will met by the pool to compare notes later in the afternoon. Both had fielded nosy questions and varying degrees of subtlety from their new ‘friends’. Charlotte had spoken to both of them. Nicholas and Madison to Alec, and Raymond and Martin to Will. Gabrielle apparently had a hangover worse than Ian and had yet to appear for the day. In general, they agreed that it was a promising start.

And then, plans changed.

Shortly after they’d ordered their meal that evening, Alec’s phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. Will continued his conversation with Martin, but several minutes later Alec had not reappeared and Will excused himself to check on him.

When he found Alec in the lobby, he was just finishing his call, and looked worried.

“Yeah, let me know if anything changes, give her my love,” Alec said and hung up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” asked Will. He put a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec fumbled his phone as he folded it and put it back in his pocket. “Nana was in a car accident.”

Will moved closer and embraced Alec, “How bad was it?” he asked, fearing the worst.

“She’s alive, in the emergency room. They know she has a broken collarbone and a concussion, still figuring out if there’s anything else. She’ll probably be in the hospital for two or three days at least.

“Will, I can’t…” he stopped and gestured around them.

“Of course not,” said Will. “Out of the question. We’re going to be on the first flight we can catch that gets you back home.”

Alec looked startled, “What?”

“Let me take care of it,” said Will.

Alec nodded.

“On a scale of one to five, if one is ‘worried but coping just fine’ and five is ‘barely holding it together’, how stressed are you feeling right now?”

“Four,” said Alec.

“Right. Would having something to do help or make it worse?”

“Help. I think?”

“Good. I’m going to make sure we both get our supper and get started on travel plans. Can you go back to the room and pack up our laptops?”

Alec nodded vaguely.

“If you finish that before I get back to the room, figure out if there’s anyone you need to talk to about Nana or tell that we’ll be on our way. You don’t need to make any calls, because we don’t know travel plans yet, just make a list. I’ll have food sent to the room, eat when it arrives whether or not I’m back. Got it?”

Alec nodded again, but Will was uncertain he was really listening. “Repeat what I told you?” said Will gently.

“Pack computers, list of calls, eat if food appears.”

“Good. I’ll be up as soon as I can.”

Alec headed back to the room and Will returned to the restaurant. He spoke first with the maître d’, explaining something had come up and asking that their meal be sent to the room. Then, he offered his apologies to their dinner companions and explained that a family emergency had arisen and he and ‘Luke’ would be leaving that evening. He excused himself as quickly as he could.

Next, he stopped to speak with the concierge, Georges, asking him to make the appropriate travel arrangements as soon as practical, and to contact him in their room when arrangements had been made.

He arrived back in their room just ahead of their meal.

Once the waiter had been tipped and sent on his way, he turned to Alec. “Sit down and take a couple deep breaths for me,” said Will. “How are you doing?”

“Three and a half,” said Alec. “Worried enough that I know I’m not thinking clearly.”

Will picked up the necklace they’d purchased the day before and held it out. “Let me take care of the decisions for a while, until you’re less anxious?”

Alec looked puzzled, or perhaps dubious.

“No game. It means I’m taking care of you while you need me to. That’s all. OK?”

Alec nodded, giving Will a weak smile. “Thanks man.”

Alec let Will clasp the necklace around his neck. Then Will kissed him. “Anything you need Alec,” he said. “I’ve got you. Next, we should eat, and very shortly Georges should be by with our itinerary and then we’ll know how much time we have to pack and such.”

Georges knocked as they were finishing their meal, and Will let him in. He was carrying a small sheaf of paper and a bag printed with the logo of the hotel. He explained their itinerary. They would begin with a drive to a more distant airport that would allow them to catch an earlier flight. They’d arrive in the US mid-afternoon local time. Then he handed over the bag, “With my compliments,” he said.

“What’s this?” asked Will.

“You’ll get to the airport quite late. It is unlikely anything will be open, so should you want a late-night meal…” The bag contained a bottle of Alec’s favorite soda, two bottles of water, a thermos, and two boxes. He tapped the top box “Bread, sausage, and cheese, a bunch of grapes and some pickles for later tonight. And some pastry and boiled eggs for breakfast. The thermos has tea. No need to return it; consider it a souvenir of your stay. I understand you take Darjeeling with lemon?”

Will smiled. “I do. This is _unbelievably thoughtful_ Georges. We can’t thank you enough.”

Georges smiled conspiratorially. “I need to encourage the young people who know how to treat staff properly.”

Will raised an eyebrow, matching Georges’ smile. “And you tell me this now, when I no longer have an opportunity to set my acquaintances straight on the matter?”

Georges chuckled, looking between Will and Alec. “You? Set anyone ‘straight’?”

Will smirked. “I suspect I’ve made enough observations of the species to know how they work.”

Georges rolled his eyes. “Haven’t we all?” He checked his watch. “Safe travels to both of you. A car will be waiting downstairs in 45 minutes. I hope your grandmother recovers quickly Mister Luke, and I hope we will see you both again soon.”

They both thanked him, and Will walked him to the door. They shook hands, and Will gave him a generous tip.

“You good to pack your things?” asked Will, putting his arms around Alec.

“I actually started on that after packing the laptops. I just need to deal with toiletries and a few things in the closet.”

“Good,” said Will, and kissed him. “You’re doing good”.

Their trip was long but uneventful. Neither managed to get much sleep on the plane. They arrived mid-afternoon and managed to get through customs with a minimum of drama. Alec called the hospital as soon as he had a chance and assured himself that Nana was doing fine.

“I can drive,” offered Will as they walked to Alec’s car in the airport’s long-term parking lot.

“How much are you going to complain about everything being on the wrong side?” asked Alec.

Will grinned. “Slightly less than you did when we stole the Maserati. But only just.”

“I’m OK to drive,” said Alec. “It’ll be easier than giving you directions.”

“Radio?”

“Sure.”

Several minutes later, Alec sighed. “This song might be a bit too much right now.” Art Garfunkel was singing _I’m on your side, when times get rough_ …

“Pull over,” said Will. Alec glanced at Will briefly and then did. “Are you all right?” he asked.

Alec shrugged. “Less worried but still overwhelmed. Exhausted. Don’t know how to thank you.”

“I know you’d do the same for me if circumstances were reversed. You’ll probably have a chance someday,” said Will.

“I love you, you know that right?” asked Alec.

Will nodded and grabbed Alec’s hand. “I love you too. More than the mere statement of the fact can convey.”

They held hands until the song ended. Alec squeezed Will’s hand. “Not far now,” he said, and pulled the car back onto the road.

“Does she know what we do Alec?”

Alec raised his eyebrows, not taking his eyes off the road. “Do you mean the felonies, or the fucking?” he asked.

“Either. Both.”

He shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. I’d like to think not, but neither would surprise me. Here we are.” He pulled into the hospital parking ramp.

Will held back when they got to the floor. “You go ahead, I’ll stay in the waiting area here.”

“You don’t have to Will.”

“She doesn’t know me. Let her see you first; I don’t want to intrude. Come get me if she’s up to another visitor.”

Alec looked Will in the eye for a moment, then nodded. “OK. But you are going to meet her today. I’m leaving her present with you, and you’ll give it to her.”

“I can do that.”

Alec kissed Will on the forehead, “Thank you, for everything. This would have been awful without your help.”

“Of course. Now go see her. I’ll be right here.”

Alec came and fetched Will about twenty minutes later. “She wants to meet you,” he said.

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s terrorized her doctors and they’re voting to send her home tomorrow,” Alec grinned. “She’s uncomfortable but seems good otherwise. The concussion was really minor and everyone’s relieved about that.”

“I’m glad,” said Will.

“Nana, this is Will.”

“Ma’am.”

“I’m pleased to meet you Will.”

Alec introduced Nana’s sister Florence who was seated next to the bed. “Ma’am,” Will said again.

“You keeping Alec out of trouble?” The woman in the hospital bed was small but clearly formidable. Will understood immediately how she might have intimidated her doctors. He was instantly terrified of her.

“Sometimes,” admitted Will. “Other times he has to keep me out of trouble instead.”

“That seems fair,” her eyes shone. “And you made sure to take care of him on the way back here. I appreciate that.”

Will nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Under the pressure of her gaze he was certain he’d blurt out that he’d do anything in the world for Alec, and it didn’t seem like the time for that.

She tilted her head, watching him carefully, and he feared that somehow she knew all that without him saying a word. Then she nodded, satisfied with something she saw and turned to Alec. “You been home yet?”

He shook his head, “We came right here.” He waved a hand at Will, indicating the gift Will was still clutching.

Will took a few steps closer and offered her the box. “We brought you some chocolates. Alec said these were your favorites.”

She took the box from him and opened it. “Which ones have the booze then?” she gave them a mischievous smile.

Alec grinned and pointed. “The ones that look like this are Champagne, these are rum, and the rest are plain chocolate.”

“You’re both good boys,” she said, selecting one of the rum truffles. “Yes. Very good boys.” She passed the box of chocolates to Florence. “Leave me the rum ones Flo,” she said, then turned back to look at Alec and Will “You’re also dead tired, aren’t you?”

Will and Alec exchanged a glance and then both nodded.

“I thought so,” she said decisively. “Now. Alec. You’ve seen me and know I’m not dying anytime soon. So, you can get yourself something to eat and some sleep. Right?”

“Yes ma’am,” said Alec.

“And Will. You’re taking care of my Alec, so you make sure he gets a good supper.” She turned the full force of her mischievous smile on him. “And if he’s too bothered to sleep, I imagine you can find a way to tire him out. Right?”

Will froze and turned crimson. He glanced at Alec in horror. Alec stared back. “Ma’am,” he squeaked. “I—I’ll make sure he eats properly.”

Nana and her sister exchanged a look and cackled at them. “Go on! Come back tomorrow after breakfast and keep me company until they kick me out of here.”

Alec kissed her cheek and they fled.

“Well then,” said Will when they got in the elevator. “She clearly knows about the fucking. I didn’t misunderstand that right? She did just instruct us to shag until you pass out if need be?”

Alec shook his head. He opened and shut his mouth, but no sound emerged. Eventually, he simply shrugged.

“I could have used some warning about the level of feisty old lady we were dealing with. I was _not_ prepared for that,” said Will through gritted teeth.

“Will. I swear, if I’d known she was going to say anything like that…” Alec shook his head. They exited the elevator and headed for the car.

“Alec,” said Will, stopping them both outside the hospital entrance. “If you’d known, the only difference in my experience would be that you’d have been laughing too.”

Alec thought that over and eventually nodded. “Could be,” he admitted.

“Let’s find something to eat.” Will rested a fingertip briefly on the necklace Alec wore. “I don’t know this city or what’s good, so you need to help me with the decision.”

Alec nodded, “We can take this off now. She’s doing good, and that means so am I.”

Will unclasped the necklace and put it in his pocket. “What do you want to eat?”

“I’ll take you to my favorite place,” said Alec. “I think you’ll love it.”

Alec’s favorite restaurant turned out to be a shabby but crowded diner called John’s Hamburgers. Alec ordered jumbo chili cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate malts for both of them.

“Why do the burgers have nappies, Alec?” asked Will, when their food arrived.

“You need to leave the wrapping on the burger, or it will all end in tears,” said Alec. “There’s so much filling that they lose structural integrity after a couple bites. This keeps it from being a disaster.”

“I see,” said Will dubiously and he took a cautious bite.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“I’ve been thinking about what I want to do after I finish university this spring,” said Will.

“You haven’t talked about that much. I’ve been wondering.”

“Because I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

Alec tilted his head. “Oh?”

“I’m thinking about enlisting—joining the Royal Air Force.”

Alec raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

“All part of my plan for world domination, of course,” said Will.

“Of course,” said Alec, voice neutral.

“Programming and hacking are fun, but I like the hands-on parts of engineering too much to not do them. And at the moment, military R & D is where some of the most interesting stuff is happening.

“It’s a path to doing legit, challenging work. And if I end up working for an intelligence service after, I could get access to amazing stuff…” Will trailed off, watching to see if Alec understood.

Alec gave him a slow smile, “I get it. You don’t want to rule the world, you want to save it and you think being on the inside will help.”

“Maybe?”

“I’ve known you for nearly a decade,” said Alec. “I know perfectly well you’re an idealist.”

Will shrugged. “But I’m an idealist who really wants to play with explosives?”

“And you want to pwn a national intelligence service when you grow up.”

“It could be fun,” said Will.

“I am surprised you’re thinking about joining the military,” said Alec. “I want to support you, but I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt. I also don’t want you to change too much. I like you this way: my partner in crime.”

“It’s peace time Alec, and even if something breaks out, I’m likely to end up doing R & D or at worst be stationed at a major base with the gear, not—combat stuff. That at least, shouldn’t be a big risk.” Will paused and grabbed Alec’s hand. “If I do this, I’d like to list you as, well, next-of-kin isn’t quite right, but I have no kin, so…”

“I can do that,” said Alec, squeezing Will’s hand. “But I want you to promise I won’t have to use any of that.”

Will tried to smile, “I can’t _promise_ obviously, but I’m fairly certain everything will be fine. You know I don’t like stupid risks.”

Alec nodded. “I do know. Whatever ridiculous mayhem we get up to, you always seem to have a contingency plan.”

“I try,” said Will. “Sometimes two.”

“We should head out,” said Alec, gathering their trash onto a tray. Then he smirked, “You still have one half of your promise to Nana left.”

“I only promised I’d make sure you ate properly,” said Will, cheeks coloring.

Alec lowered his voice. “So, you don’t want to fuck me?”

Will rolled his eyes. “You know I do. But I’m allowed to feel weird about being instructed to by your tiny terrifying grandmother.”

“Fair,” said Alec with a grin. “Come on, let me take you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> When most of the story takes place (in January 2001) Alec and Q would be 20 years old.
> 
> Check the series description for WIP updates for the series.


End file.
